


I wish I could

by YGhappyvirus



Category: VIXX
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YGhappyvirus/pseuds/YGhappyvirus
Summary: Where N feels way too much and Leo feels nothing at all





	

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTED FROM AFF. First story, first time writing online. Probably gonna be crappy af.

"Hakyeon!" Leo screams as he valiantly fights through thrown and shattered plates. "Hakyeon! Stop!" The leader finally looks up, sparkling tears tracing rivers on his beautiful face. "You don't understand, Taek!" N rips at his hair, flings himself at the counter, anything to numb the pain. He slumps, fallen, to the floor. Taekwoon gathers the smaller boy in his built arms, cuddling on the kitchen floor amidst the broken glassware and crockery. The two of them just sit there, N's body convulsing in silent sobs. Leo caresses N's back lightly, as if he's afraid Hakyeon might break. "You d-don't un-unde-understand, Woonie..." N hiccups as he lays against the firm, broad chest of their main vocal. Taekwoon doesn't say anything, just strokes the greasy hair to comfort the tired dancer.

N falls asleep right there and then.

Taekwoon hums a soft song as he carries Hakyeon to their shared bedroom bridal-style. He lays N down on the worn, beige sheets, soft and broken in from the many years of sleeping on and washing. He sits on the edge of their bed, brushing a strand of hair from the angelic face. Hakyeon curls in, seeking the warmth of Taekwoon's being. Taekwoon smiles, caressing Hakyeon's forehead. 

He leaves to clean the mess on their kitchen floor.

He's still humming that same song as he sweeps broken ceramic pieces from the tiles. He has Hakyeon's fluffy pink slippers on, simply because he doesn't want to get his feet cut. He remembers those slippers, the first thing N took out from his overpacked suitcase when they first moved in together. Those atrocious things immediately caught Leo's eye and at first, disgusted him. He couldn't see why someone would wear those fluff-covered things on their feet around the house. But, after a while, the sight of his little Hakyeon doing household chores and running to the door in his pink, frilly apron and those fluffy slippers gradually melted his cold heart when he would return from work, tired and harrassed from his superiors and boss. He sweeps the floor clean, puts a reminder to buy more crockery, preferably plastic ones, under a magnet on the fridge, and starts up N's laptop. Taekwoon is disgusted to see pages and pages of hate for his little Hakyeon' skin colour. 

He deletes everything, even the history before he can start crying.

"I'm sorry, Hakyeon. I should have protected you better. I wish I could..."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is me when I'm angsty apparently


End file.
